Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold
by poisonedspork
Summary: He broke her heart, so she killed him. Revenge never tasted so sweet. Now she's headed to an all boys delinquent camp... is that supposed to be a punishment?
1. DTent

Chapter One: D-tent

You sighed, satisfied with yourself as you look out the bus' window.

_Flashback_

You look at his badly bruised and wounded body in disgust as he begged for mercy.

"I'm sorry..." he apologized as the sirens sounded closer in the background.

"It's a little late for apologies now. Did you honestly think your acts would go unpunished? After all the pain and suffering you put me through?" you laugh evilly as the tears welled in your eyes. "You broke her heart, that's the biggest mistake you'll ever make..." With those final words, you shot him directly in the heart. The police stormed onto the scene, cuffing your hands behind your back as tears stained your face.

End Flashback 

You snap out of your flashback as the bus came to a hard stop, making you hit your head on the window.

"Fuck! Easy on the brakes guy!" you yell loudly.

"Let's go." The irritated guard said as he dragged you out of your seat by the collar of your t-shirt.

"Don't touch me!" you screamed while descending down the steps. You got off the bus to find a crowd of dirty, teenage boys in orange suits staring at you. The guard turns toward the bus, as you yell after him.

"Can you take these fucking things off me before you decide to leave!" you yell shaking your handcuffed hands at him. He finally freed your tightly bound wrists as you snatch them away. "Thank you!" you snap rubbing your sore wrists.

"Miss Hart there is no need for that kind of language here. My name is Mr. Sir. You will address me **only** as Mr. Sir."

"Mr.… Sir? That's real original…" you say under your breath loud enough for everyone to chuckle.

"This camp isn't for girl scouts. While you're here, you'll be treated just like the guys. We won't hold restrain 'cuz you're a girl. You'll dig with everyone else, shower with everyone else (you hear a few catcalls in the background), and sleep with everyone else. Still think my name's funny, girlie?"

"Actually… I do. And it's Nikki… _Sir_."

"Well, Nikki, if you want to wear clothes on your stay here, I suggest you follow me." He threatens as he walks towards a little shed. You enter the little room as he throws 2 orange suits in your face. "One is for working, the other's for free time. Laundry's every 3 days."

"Great…" you mumble under your breath as you exit the shed.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he calls after you, following you out of the shed.

"I thought we were done." You answer irritably as the boys crowd around you again.

"You need to put one on… now!" he demands.

"Fine…" you unzip your pants, letting them fall to the ground as you take off your navy t-shirt, leaving you standing there in your lacey pink panties and matching bra. You slip your suit on and you grab your clothes off the floor as a short man with too much sunblock smudged on his nose pushes his way through the crowd towards you.

"Hello Nicole. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. I'm Mr. Pendanski, your counselor. Please follow me to where you'll be staying and I'll introduce you to your tent mates." As you walk you hear many catcalls as eyes burn holes right through your skin. "This is it, D-tent." He says opening the flaps. "Boys, this is your new tent mate, Nicole. Nicole this is Rex, Alan, Jose, Ricky, Stanley, Zero and Theodore."

"Man, for the last time. My name ain't Theodore, its Armpit, fool." An annoyed large black boy said.

"It says Theodore on your birth certificate, so that's what I'm going to call you." A muscular boy with thick glasses stepped forward.

"Mom… let me handle this. I'm X-Ray. That's Squid (he pointed to a boy with a tied, white rag on his head with a toothpick in his mouth), Magnet (a tanned, Hispanic boy), ZigZag (a tall boy with unruly blonde hair), Zero (a small boy with an afro), Caveman (a boy who looked too innocent to be here with crazy brown hair), and Armpit, who you already know. On behalf of all of us, let me say, welcome to Camp Green Lake." He smirks.

XoXoXoXo

That's the first chapter. I love feedback, please rate and review! This is my first holes fic... be nice! -poisonedspork


	2. Meeting Lump

Chapter 2: Meeting Lump

"Thanks." You say uneasily. You walk towards the cot with your dufflebag on it, pulled out your toothbrush, razor, and tampons, and placed them on your bed. You open a drawer in a small dresser nearby and began unpacking all your sexy, Victoria Secret panties with matching bras. You unzip your orange suit to change as it slowly falls off your body. You stand there, practically naked, looking around at the guys who are all staring at you wide-eyed.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a woman's body before? Should I stand on my cot and give you all an informing presentation? I'm glad I didn't wear a thong today…" They all continued to stare as you put on a white, wife beater and navy shorts, pulling your orange suit over it half way zipped. You pack the rest of your necessities into your drawer as they start piling out of the tent, leaving you alone with Zero.

"Jeez… what the hell was that about?" you ask.

"Sorry. We haven't seen a girl in months… I'm Zero."

"Nikki." You say reaching out to run your fingers through his kinky hair. "I love your hair…"

"Thanks." He chuckles.

"So… what do you guys do for fun around here?" you ask as you plop yourself on his cot, which is right next to yours.

"We have a Rec. room where the guys usually hang out."

"What do they do there?"

"They listen to music, play pool-"

"You guys have a pool table here! Wanna play?" you ask excited.

"Sure. Come on I'll show you around." You both exit the tent as he points things out around camp. "That's the 'library' where we get our shovels every morning. Don't take the one with red tape unless you want to be on X's bad side for the day. Over there's the warden's cabin. Whatever you do, don't piss her off. You'll regret that. "

"She? Good, so I'm not the only girl." You walk past 5 dirty stalls with rusty showerheads. "Are _those_ the showers?" you ask disgusted.

"Yea… not a whole lot of privacy."

"Well… it'll give you guys something to look and dream about. I gotta remember to announce when I'm about to take a shower." You joke making him laugh.

"There's the Mess hall, where we eat, and this is the Rec. room." You walk into the noisy room, when suddenly all the chatter stops and everyone's staring at you, yet again. You raise an eyebrow and stare back.

"Well don't let me ruin the fun…" You say and as if someone turned the volume back on, they went about their business. You walk towards the pool table to see ZigZag and Squid already playing. "Hey guys, can me and Zero play next?"

"I got next." Lump (the guy who tripped Caveman) says from behind you.

"Hmm, well that's great, but I wasn't asking you." You turn around anticipating an answer, as he grabs your arm and spins you back around.

"Did you not hear me?"

"Yea… I heard you. I just don't give a shit." You snatch your arm out of his grip.

"Listen to the mouth on you. You can play next. As pretty as you are, I think we can figure out a way to make it up to me for being so nice." He smirks as he rubs his finger along your arm.

"Who the fuck the do you think _you_ are?" you shout shoving him away from you, gathering attention around the room.

"You wanna _fight_ me little girl? Go ahead; take your best shot. I'll give you a free hit." He pats his cheek waiting for a girly slap. Instead you punch him dead in the face, giving him a bloody nose and sending to the floor. You step over his limp body and stay unnervingly calm.

"I **don't** like to be touched. Maybe some other time Zero…" With that, you stormed out of the Rec. room towards your tent.

XoXoXoXo

Press that little 'go' button... -poisonedspork


	3. Pranking ZigZag

Chapter 3: Pranking ZigZag

You angrily unzip your suit and leave it on the floor.

"It's too fucking hot to wear that." You throw yourself on your cot and stare into the ceiling. You hear the flaps open but are too angry to see who it is.

"That was awesome chica!" someone yelled with a thick, Spanish accent.

"Is that pervert still on the floor?" you ask not taking your eyes off the ceiling.

"Yea… you knocked him out cold! Where'd you learn to punch like that?"

"Growing up with 2 older brothers, you learn to defend yourself." You swing your legs over the side of the cot and put a face to the voice you've been talking to. "Magnet, right?"

"One and only."

"What's with the nick names?" you ask laughing to yourself.

"You'll get one eventually. After that, you're part of the D-tent family."

"Oh. Until that happens, you can call me Nikki." Just then a loud bell clanged in the distance, making Magnet get up.

"You coming to dinner, Nikki?"

"Yea I'm co-" just as you were talking, the cot gave out beneath you as you land on the back. "Fucking cot…" you mumble under your breath as Magnet helps you up.

"You okay Nikki?"

"Yea…" you say as you rub the soreness out of your back.

"I'm good at fixing these things. Let me do it…" he fixes it with ease and it looks sturdier than before. "Good as new." He pats it, admiring his handy work. Just then, your names were being called from outside the tent.

"Magnet? Nikki? You guys in there? You're gonna miss dinner…" The voice calls getting closer as you throw Magnet on your newly fixed cot and climb on top of him.

"¿Qué tu hace chica?" he asked so surprised it was in Spanish.

"Just play along…" You smirk as you pull off your wife beater.

"You understand Spanish?" his question was drowned out by a long, loud moan. He smiled to himself to as he paced one hand on your hip, the other under your bra. You 'ride' him as he starts 'grunting'. You hear the flaps open as you moan louder.

"Oh Jose!" You look up to see a stunned look on ZigZag's face. You double over laughing, that results in rolling off Magnet and onto the floor, as Magnet gets up to see who it is. Your both laughing hysterically as you put your clothes back on.

"You should see the look on your face!" Magnet says between laughs.

"You guys were having sex!" He finally manages to say.

"If we were really having sex, you'd hear him screaming my name all the way in Japan." You pat his cheek gently as you walk out of the tent, Magnet and ZigZag following close by.

"We were just messing with you, Zig. Stop being so paranoid!" Magnet says looking at the expression on ZigZag's face. "I wish it was real … She's got amazing tetas!"

XoXoXoXo

There was a bit of action in this one... a little PG-13.

I'd like it if people would review my story, I really would. It makes me happy that some readers actually enjoy my 'skills' as a writer, but I'm not gonna beg. You do what you please...

-poisonedspork

Oh by the way...

Do you guys have any suggestions on what her nickname should be?


	4. Intriguing And Perky

Chapter 4: Intriguing And Perky

First off,

I'd like to give big shout outs to the only good people who actually reviewed my story:

**madmbutterfly713**

**Maggot Death**

**Squid Freak**

You guys ROCK!

On with the story...

XoXoXoXo

You sit beside Zero, Magnet taking the seat on the other side of you, as you look into your 'dinner'. You stick your fork in it and slosh it around.

"What is it?" You ask smelling it.

"Leftovers from this week." Squid answers. You reluctantly take the first bite. Everyone becomes silent, anticipating your response. You chew it around in your mouth and swallow hard.

"Not bad once you get used to it. I've had worse." You say as you fork another bite into your mouth. You chew your last bite as you feel someone's eyes on you. You look up and see ZigZag, who's sitting across from you, cutting glances at you and Magnet. He quickly looks down at his plate as you smile. Everyone gets up from the table and heads to the tent. ZigZag quickly walks ahead of you as if he's trying to avoid you. You were the last to enter the tent as you walk over to ZigZag's cot to set things straight.

"Ricky, you do know it was only a joke right? Me and Magnet weren't having sex." You say assuringly.

"What!" X-Ray spit the water he was drinking all over Armpit, who responded in an 'ugh!'.

"You and Magnet had sex!" Caveman shouted.

"Don't hold out on us man… was she good?" Squid asked.

"No!" you both answered in unison.

"You weren't good? That's a shame…" Armpit sighs.

"No, stupid, we didn't have sex!" you yell.

"It was a joke! We were messing with Zig's head." Magnet defended.

"She was on top of you in just her bra, dude! Your hand was on her tit!" ZigZag exclaimed.

"It was a joke! We had to make it believable!" You scream.

"So does that mean if _we_ joke around, I get to touch your tit?" Squid asks as his face lights up in excitement.

"What is it with guys and tits?" you ask angrily.

"They're just so…" Armpit starts.

"Intriguing…" Caveman responds.

"… And perky." X-Ray adds.

"Whatever! And to answer your question Squid, no." you say as his face darkens. "So are we all clear on that? Magnet and I didn't have sex, it was a joke. Okay?" you look around into each face waiting for an answer. "I didn't get an answer!" You yell.

"Okay!" they all say in unison. You all climb into your cots, and snuggle under the blanket as you get ready for bad.

"Hey Magnet?" you ask into the darkness.

"Yea?" he responds from somewhere.

"Thanks for fixing my cot after it broke."

"What!" everyone screeched.

"How'd it break!" X-Ray questioned.

"Goodnight boys…" you smile into your pillow.

"Seriously Magnet… don't hold out on us."

"Was she good?" They whispered in the darkness.

"Guys! Give it a rest and go to sleep!" you scream.

XoXoXoXo

Sorry if this chapter sucked. It's kinda short too. It gets better!

-poisonedspork


	5. A Small Tip

Chapter 5: A Small Tip

You woke up the next morning to the laughter of your tent mates.

"Ugh…" you growl into your pillow as you open your eyes. It's still dark outside so you could barely see Armpit dancing in your pink bra.

"Armpit… **why** are you wearing my bra?" you ask sleepily.

"You're the one who threw it at me while you were sleeping." He answered, squeezing the padding.

"Sorry. They're uncomfortable to sleep in." You yawn, throwing the blankets off you as you slowly rise out of your bed and stretch your muscles awake. "What time is it?" you ask rubbing your eyes.

"Quarter to 5." Squid says as his watch glows in the darkness.

"I need to change into a bikini, since we're gonna be digging in the sun all day. You guys aren't gonna get hard looking at me, are you?" you smirk. "Zero, since you're the only one not drooling over my goodies right now, can you hold my blanket up as I change?" you ask extending the blanket towards him. He nods in agreement as he holds the blanket up. You quickly change into a white bikini with bottoms that tie at the hips.

"Done." You say shaking the blanket. He puts your blanket on your bed and sits down on his cot. "Thanks." He nods a 'your welcome'. You look around and see all the guys, except Zero, staring at your body. "Keep it in your pants guys. Oh and just a warning, any of you pull these strings, you'll get it later. " You threaten as you shoot them an evil glare. You pull your orange suit and a pair of white flip-flops on as the morning trumpeting sounds.

"Come on Nikki. We gotta get our shovels." X-Ray says as he pats your back a little too hard making you stumble out of the tent. You almost hit the ground when Squid catches you.

"Whoa! Careful, Nikki." He says bringing you to your feet.

"Thanks." You brush yourself off and continue to walk towards the 'library' to get your shovel for the day.

"Well, Good morning Mr. Sir! Looks like it's gonna be a beautiful day." You say sarcastically, looking into the morning sky as Mr. Sir throws a shovel in your hands. "Jeez… careful man." You say turning to Caveman. "Someone's pmsing this morning and it's **not** me." You walk away as he starts laughing. You walk towards the rest of the guys and pick a spot between ZigZag and Squid to dig. "This looks like a good spot." You said stabbing the shovel into the ground. You continue to jab at the dirt with your shovel barely making a dent. "Man, this is harder than it looks!"

"That's 'cuz you're doing it wrong." ZigZag says from behind you. You look over at him and notice he's already got a small hole.

"So how am I supposed to do it?"

"Just thrust the tip of the shovel into the ground, push it in with your foot, and scoop the dirt out. Like this." He shows you how it's done as he takes another shovel of dirt out of his hole.

"Okay…" you thrust the shovel into the ground as you scoop up dirt. "Thanks for the tip, Ricky." You relish as he smiles back at you.

"You know…" You say still digging getting ZigZag's attention again. "You're kinda nice… when your mouth isn't screwing it up." You smile at him.

"You're kinda pretty… when your face isn't screwing it up." He smirks back as you throw a shovel of dirt at him.

"Damn Nikki, that shovel's almost as tall as you are!"

"I'm only 5'2"…" Your hole gradually gets bigger as you get used to digging. You stick your green eyes over the hole's edge to see how far along everyone else is.

"Yo… where's Nikki?" You hear Squid shout.

"She's probably fucking Magnet again…" ZigZag replies. You throw at rock into the air as it lands with a loud thud.

"Ow!" ZigZag exclaims.

"I'm right here perverts!" you say waving your arm in the air.

"Holy shit!" They yell as you hear the guys getting out of their holes.

"You're almost done!" Caveman says stunned.

"I didn't realize I was digging so fast until I looked up. What's the matter boys… didn't think a _girl_ could outdig you?" you ask looking at their expressions.

"It's only lunch time!" X-Ray screams.

"You want help with your hole X?" you asks batting your eyelashes at him.

"No! …I don't need help."

"But I'll take help!" Caveman pips. You look over at his hole and it's half your size.

"Alright… you need it." Your hear the water truck approaching as Magnet and Squid help you out of your hole. "I can tell you all right now, I'm definitely gonna need help getting out of my hole everyday." You take a spot behind Zero in line as refill your jug and grab an apple and graham crackers to eat for lunch. You dawdle over to Caveman's hole and sit next to him.

"I don't think I'm supposed to help you, so when Sir leaves, I'll come over. Okay?"

"Alright."

"'Kay." You walk back over to your hole and wait for Mr. Sir to leave. He finally speeds off in his truck as you drop your orange suit to the ground and step out of your flip-flops.

"Why are you taking off your suit?" ZigZag asks curiously.

"It's too hot… I'm roasting in it." You say plainly. You make your way back over to Caveman's hole, the guys staring at you as you walk by their holes. "You ready Caveman?" you ask looking down at him in his hole.

"Yea…" he squeaks. You laugh to yourself as you throw your shovel down to him and jump in. You both take sides and start digging. After a while of digging, you're pretty far along, so you look over at Caveman who's struggling just as much as you were when you started.

"Dude, Caveman slow down. You're gonna pop a vein like that. Don't only use your arms, put your body weight on the shovel to dig farther and scoop up more dirt. Let me show you." You walk up behind him, wrap your hands around his waist and guide the shovel into the ground. "See how much easier and faster that is?"

"Thanks." You continue to dig as you finally finish.

"Alright, let's get out of this hole." You lift your foot and place it in his hands as he boosts you out the hole. You climb out of the hole and turn to help him. You dust the dirt off you as you look around and notice Zero's gone and the rest of the boys are nearly finished.

"We finished before everyone else… that's a first for me." Caveman says calmly.

"I'm so happy I could strip off my bikini and run around the camp naked…" you say jokingly as the guys jolt their heads up at you. "That was a joke…" you roll your eyes and walk towards camp.

XoXoXoXo

You know the drill...

-poisonedspork


	6. Serving 'Meatloaf'

**Here's my lilttle'THANK YOU!'section...**

**BrokenAngel1753**

**readingfreak191**

**Inumaru12**

**Deena: Ooh... I likeyour nickname suggestion. My sister suggested Cookie as in she's a tough cookie, fighting Lump and all. But yours is WAY better! THANKS!**

**Alice Chatsend: You second the nickname suggestion... **

**Xo talking to all readers oXSo we like this nickname? It's good? **

**Xo Back to Ali C oX**

**I felt the love... THANKS!**

**I wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers for supporting me. **

**Xo Getting teary and choked up oX**

**You guys are AWESOME!**

**Xo Ha ha ha... I'm so weird! oX**

**But seriously...**

**THANKS!**

**Now what you've all been waiting for...**

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Chapter 6: Serving 'Meatloaf'

You enter your tent; Caveman following close behind you, and sit next to Zero on his bed.

"Hey Zero."

"Hey. You're finished?" he asks surprised.

"She helped me with my hole dude!" Caveman declared.

"Finally… someone who can dig."

"Hey!" Caveman defends.

"Sorry man, but you're slow." Zero explains.

"So what time does everyone usually take their showers?" you ask them.

"From now until dinner." Zero answered.

"It cools you down for the rest of the day." Caveman added.

"That's a good point…" you agree.

"Do you have shower tokens?" Zero asks.

"I need tokens to take a shower?" you asked irritably.

"Yup…" Just then the rest of the boys pile into the tent and grab their things for a shower, except Armpit.

"You guys headed to the showers?" you ask them.

"Isn't it obvious?" ZigZag smirks at you holding his towel.

"Shut up…" you roll your eyes at him.

"Why you coming?" X-Ray asks.

"If I wanted to get raped… yes. Plus I don't have any shower tokens."

"It's not like we would do anything to you… besides look." Squid stated as they exited the tent leaving you alone with ZigZag.

"I'd never hurt you, I respect you too much." He said quietly as he left. You walk out of the tent, heading to Mr. Pendanski's tent to ask about shower tokens and notice the showers are along the way.

"Shit! You can do this Nikki…" _'Don't look at your tent mates in the shower. Don't look at them. With their bodies all soapy... and wet…'_ "… Damn these hormones." You look over and spot ZigZag washing his hair. _'Wow! He has a nice body. The things I could do to him… wait! Did I just think that about Ricky?' _You continue to watch him rinsing his hair as he makes eye contact with you. You throw him a sexy smirk as he smiles back. You look away and walk into Mr. Pendanski's tent.

"Mr. Pendanski?" you ask peeling away the flaps.

"Yes? Ah, Nikki. What can I do for you?" he asked with the biggest smile.

"I wanna take a shower, but you're supposed to have tokens and I don't have any."

"Oh right!" he smacks his forehead. "Let me get you some." He rummages through a desk drawer and whips out a sack. He counts 7 tokens and hands them to you. "This should last you the week and you'll get more every monday at lunch."

"Thanks." With that, you quickly returned to your tent. _'That man is too happy for my liking.' _You enter the tent to find Armpit sitting on his cot.

"Hey Armpit. Why aren't you taking a shower like the rest of the guys?"

"I don't take showers." He said calmly.

"Oh." _'That's kinda gross…' _you think to yourself.

"You want my tokens? I don't need them…" he tosses a cloth filled with tokens in your lap.

"Thanks." Just as you put them in your panty drawer, the rest of the guys came back from their shower. "Have a good shower boys?" you smile.

"Would've been better if you were there…" Squid answered.

"I bet." You smirk. You all sat on your cots staring into the ceiling in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm bored…" Magnet broke the silence.

"We could go to the Rec. room." ZigZag suggested.

"No…" X-Ray answered. You continued to sit there in silence as you brought out your boombox.

"Where'd you get that?" Armpit asked.

"Snuck it in. I can't live without music…" you said turning the tuner on the radio searching for a good station. It landed on Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On me' as you turned it up and started dancing. The guys stared at you in amazement as X-Ray and Squid got up and grinded against you, sandwiching you between them. You continued to grind for a while until you became hot and tired. You looked around and discovered everyone else had gotten up and started dancing, except Zero, who chose to sit back and observe everyone, and ZigZag, who was sitting on the step outside the tent. You excused yourself away from X and Squid for a second and walked over to ZigZag.

"Why aren't you dancing?" you asked sitting beside him.

"Just don't feel like it." He said gloomily.

"Why the long face Ricky?" you look into his eyes.

"Nothing…" he looked away.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh at you. We're tent mates… I'm here for you." You say trying to comfort him as you wrap your arm around his shoulders.

"I guess I just got-" he began but Squid interrupted.

"Nikki get back in here and dance!" he screamed.

"Forget it… it's not important." Zig said getting up, leaving you on the step. The dinner bell sounded as the guys poured out the room, leaving the radio on.

"Thanks for turning the radio off guys!" you shouted after them.

"You're welcome!" X smiled. You run to turn the radio off, making you a little late for dinner. You stood in line waiting to get what looked like meatloaf when someone got uncomfortably close to you. You turn around and it's the guy you punched, Lump.

"Good god…" you sigh heavily.

"What? You're not excited to me?" he pouted slyly.

"Please don't ruin my appetite, I'm actually really hungry." you say as the lady gives you your 'meatloaf'.

"Why don't we get out of here and go… satisfy our hunger." He whispers seductively as he grabs your ass. You decide then to let him have it.

"I think I know a way we can… satisfy our hunger." You say seductively as you wrap your arm around him. He takes the initiative to wrap his arm around your waist. At that exact moment, you take your plate of meatloaf and shove it into his face.

"Still hungry asshole?" you say stiffly walking towards the D-tent table. You sit beside Squid and angrily cross your arms.

"I think Lump likes you." Armpit says sticking a fork of food into his mouth.

"The dick just can't take a hint. You'd think he'd figure out by now that I'm not interested."

"He's a determined guy. Once he sees something he wants, he always gets it. No matter what the cause is." X states.

"I'd watch your back." Caveman warns.

"I can handle myself." You say sternly watching the guys eat. "I'm not hungry guys." You say getting up.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

**Isn't she the little toughie?**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update...**

**College is killing me with all these damn papers they want me to write!**

**But I'll try to update soon!**

**-poisonedspork**


	7. Having Some Fun

**My Replies From Your Feedback:**

**Devotchka- If this story disgusts you so much, why don't you stop reading? Remember, _YOU_ chose to read it!**

**tk421beth (a.k.a Emilio's** **loofah)- You area loyal reader (4 million gold stars for you!). I'm so glad you like my story! Reading your comments always puts smile on my face! I would be lost without them! THANKS!**

**MadameOcheana- Now that you mention it, I guess wearing a bikini in front of 12-13 year old boys is kind of weird. And no... I'm NOT some guy! **

**Shayan Hagi- Well... at least you said it was okay.**

**madmbutterfly713- Another one of my loyal fans. you guys should have a name. Hmm... I know! Let's hear it for the BILLIES! (I'm listening to Billy Idol right now... so that was the inspiration. Don't worry, if you don't like it, I'll change it to something you do!)**

**Inumaru12- Don't worry, I mix up colors all the time! Ha ha ha... THANKS FOR THE GOOD COMMENTS!**

**Since everyone and their MOM has an f-ing problem with their age, I'll just tweak it a little.**

**We'll just pretend their older.**

**Is 17-18 good for those select whiners?**

**Zero will be younger... he's 12-13ish.**

**I hope that clears everything up...**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME ADULT CONTENT... (it's mature for a reason!)**

**Meaning for those of you who can't handle it, DON"T READ IT! **

**I don't want any complaints... this time I warned you!**

**XoXoXoXo**

Chapter 7: Having Some Fun

You weren't in the mood to deal with anyone so you decided to go to sleep early. When you finally woke up, everyone was sleeping soundly in their cots and the only source of light was the moonlight that streamed through the crack of the tent flaps. You lay there, staring into the darkness unable to fall back asleep, when small cries echoed through the deafening silence. You turn towards the erratic whimpers and discover Zero tossing in his cot. You quietly kneel besides his cot and smoothly rub his kinky hair back.

"No… Mom… don't leave me!" he mutters in his sleep. You cautiously shake him awake.

"Zero, it's Nikki…" He sleepily opens his teary eyes. "…It's okay. It was only a dream." You say, compassionately sitting beside him. He sorrowfully cries into your shoulder as you cradle him in your arms. You shush away his pain and gently rock him back and forth. You comfort him for what seems to be hours, when he finally falls asleep. You carefully get up and cover him with his blanket. You give him a reassuring pat, climb back into your cot, and instantly fall asleep.

- - - -

You wake again in the early morning (though it's still dark outside) due to the fact that you feel someone staring at you. You open your eyes to see ZigZag staring intently at you. He closes his eyes quickly and pretends to be asleep. You smile to yourself and decide to play with his mind. You quietly creep out of your cot and stand beside his cot. You lean over him, your warm breath giving him goosebumps.

"Let's have some fun…" you smile deviously as you straddle his hips, covering both of you with his blanket. You lean closer to his face as your lips meet his in a warm, passionate kiss. You continue to kiss him as your hands find their way to his hair. You trail kisses down to his neck, your hands migrating over his defined chest. You rock your hips against his in a steady rhythm as you feel his manhood growing harder. "Perfect… you're excited." You murmur quietly to him. You make your way down to his boxers and uncover his very aroused woody staring you. "Good god Ricky you are hung… his body ceases to amaze!" you whisper excitedly. Your mouth inches closer to his arousal when you stop centimeters away. "Am I really going to defy his innocence for my own personal benefit? …Of course I am! He can seek his revenge on me later…" your finger traces along his hard shaft as you suck lightly on the head. You flick your tongue at it as your hand simultaneously strokes him. With one last flick, you pull away. "Enough playing… it's time for bed." You smirk evilly as you climb off him and back into your cot. You roll onto your stomach, drape your blanket over you, and say in a loud whisper for him to hear. "Have a nice, wet dream Ricky."

-ZigZag's P.O.V.-

You replayed what happened earlier that night in your head. How sexy she looked as her carnal body swayed to the music and how jealous you became when X and Squid grinded against her.

'_I should've told her how I felt when she asked what was wrong. I knew I loved her from the moment I saw her getting off the bus.'_ You sighed heavily thinking of her. _'I love everything about her: the way she talks, how she doesn't take shit from any of the guys, especially Lump_ (you mentally laugh to yourself as the memory of her small frame punching him replayed in your mind). _Her body is **amazing**, and her warmth towards people… well, certain people. The way she comforted Zero was so… maternal. It was kind of a turn on. I envied him at that moment. I wished it were me she was wrapping her arms around and rocking to sleep.' _You shift your eye from the ceiling to Nikki's sleeping body. You studied her every curve as she lazily tucked a stray hair behind her ear and opened her eyes.

'_Shit!'_ you closed your eyes in panic and pretended to be asleep. _'I hope she didn't see me staring at her… just play it cool, Ricky.' _You listen closely to what she's doing as you hear her say 'let's have some fun', her warm breath on your neck. You feel her climb on top of you as her lips brush against yours. _'Keep it together, Ricky.'_ You think. Her lips nibble on your neck and she caresses your chest. _'Don't get hard… don't get hard.' _You tell yourself as you fail miserably.

"Perfect… you're excited." You hear her murmur quietly to you. _'Damn my penis…'_ you curse yourself. There was a silent pause then she spoke. "Good god Ricky you are hung… his body ceases to amaze! Am I really going to defy his innocence for my own personal benefit? …Of course I am! He can seek his revenge on me later…" you hear her say giddily_. 'Is she excited? –Mental sigh- that makes me just wanna fuck her senseless right now… No! I'm not gonna let her win.'_ You scold yourself when you suddenly feel her engulf you in her mouth. _'If she keeps this up, I'm gonna cum all over her.'_ Just when you thought that she stops.

"Enough playing… it's time for bed." You could see the smirk on her face even without looking at her. _'That's so much worse…'_ you think frustrated as you hear her shifting in her cot. With a final movement, she says, "Have a nice, wet dream Ricky."

'_That does it. I'm so gonna get her back for this…'_ you think, mentally smiling as impure ideas flood your brain.

XoXoXoXo

Well, she's obviously very comfortable with herself.

I wonder what Zig's gonna do to her… You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

-poisonedspork


	8. I'm Still Alive

**Hello my fellow readers!**

It is I, **poisonedspork**.

And yes… I _am_ still alive.

I know what you're thinking right now.

You're probably wicked bummed that you're not reading an actual chapter…

I would be!

I'm **sooo** **SORRY** for the long wait.

I've been so busy with college and got caught up in all my bullshit!

But, I'm back now.

I just wanted to give you guys a **heads-up.**

I'm gonna try **really** hard to get my next chapter out soon.

I do have my college work and crap to deal with, but I miss writing this story.

I'm working on a couple new chapters as I speak… or type rather.

Hopefully my newest one will be out by the end of the week!

I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm alive and I didn't forget about this story.

Again, I'm **sooo** sorry about the wait.

All I ask is that you be gentle.

(Though I probably don't deserve it…)

Xo poisonedspork oX


	9. Cleaning the Toilets

Chapter 8: Cleaning The Toilets

You groggily got out of bed to loud, blaring of the morning trumpet. You changed into your baby-blue bikini, too tired to care who saw your naked body. You look up to see only Squid smirking at you. _'Pervert. It's too early for this…'_ You grab a shovel and drag your feet towards your new spot. You notice Zero picks a spot beside you, he smiles at you as you smile back. You dug slower than yesterday due to lack of sleep, but somehow you were still faster than Caveman. It grew hotter and hotter as the day went on, so you took off your suit. It seemed like hours until the water truck finally drove into view. _'Finally! About time…' _you thought jumping out of your hole. You got in your spot behind Zero and didn't think anything of it when ZigZag stood behind you. Zero grabbed his lunch off the truck and moved out of the way, signaling your turn. You move to grab your lunch when you feel your bikini top fall to the ground.

"Fuck!" you shriek trying to grab it before it hit the ground.

"Miss Hart, I told you that kind of language- MISS HART!" Mr. Sir screamed as he turned to face your bare chest. "**WHAT** are you doing?" he shielded his eyes as he yelled.

"I'm so sorry Sir! It just… untied itself." You apologize as you frantically put it back on.

"Just… **go** to your hole." You snatched your lunch off the truck and ran to your hole. You ate in embarrassment as you heard someone stop behind you.

"That was for last night…" the voice whispers into your ear. _'RICKY!'_ you realize in your head as you turn to see him smirking evilly.

"You! I could kill you for that!" you yell as he walks towards his hole.

"It could've been worse, say… in the shower with the guys around." He smiles as you give him death glare. **XO If looks could kill, he would've dropped dead. XO **That little incident fired you up through the rest of your digging. You climbed out your hole and shook your water jug. You had quite a bit left, so you poured it over your hot skin. Noticing you were the only one done, besides Zero, you headed back to camp. You walk into the tent and notice Zero sitting peacefully on your cot.

"I thought you'd finish soon." He said smiling at you as you toss your suit on your little nightstand.

"Yea… I had to get out of the sun."

"Thanks for sitting with me last night. It helped."

"It's no problem. I feel this connection with you, like I have to protect you. You're like the little brother I never had." You say sitting next to him.

"That's how I feel, you're like the sister I never had." There was a slight pause.

"Do you talk to anyone else beside me and Caveman?" you ask curiously.

"No… they treat me like I'm stupid. So I just ignore them… I've seen the way you look at ZigZag. Do you like him or something?"

"Why do you ask that?" you say quickly.

"You call him Ricky, not ZigZag. You refer to everyone as their nicknames except him… why?"

"I don't know…" you answer truthfully.

"I think he likes you too."

"Really?" you blush slightly. Just then, everyone walks into the tent, except Caveman.

"Where's Caveman?" you ask.

"Still digging." Squid answers.

"You guys just left him out there?" you say getting up. You walk past ZigZag as you exit the tent; you smile at each other. You walk towards Caveman's hole, only to see him jumping out.

"Hey I was just coming to see if you needed help, since the guys just left you here." You say as he spits in his hole. "Why'd you spit in your hole?"

"It just means we're done."

"Oh… gotta remember that."

"Thanks for helping me yesterday… and trying to today."

"What are friends for?"

"I feel like I should pay you back."

"You don't have to, it's okay."

"I don't have much… you want a piggyback ride?" you stop dead in your tracks at the question and gawk at him.

"I _love_ piggyback rides!" you say jumping on his back. He carried you all the way inside the tent to your cot, the rest of the guys staring as you passed. "Thanks!" you say getting down.

"Anytime." He responds as you throw yourself on your cot; the guys continue to stare.

"What?" you ask looking back at them.

"Why was he carrying you?" X asked curiously.

"I was giving her a piggyback ride as a thank you for helping me yesterday." Caveman answers.

"Why… do _you_ want one?" you ask with a smirk.

"I'll take one!" Squid shouts excitedly. Just then the dinner bell sounded and the guys poured out of the room. You waited outside as Squid walked passed you.

"You _don't_ want your piggyback ride?"

"You'll really give me one?" he asks getting excited.

"You asked for one." He places his hands on your shoulders and prepares to jump when he stops.

"What?"

"Can you hold me? I'm like… twice your size."

"I'm a gymnast, I'm stronger than you think." You squat as he jumps on your back. You comfortably start walking towards the Mess hall.

"You are pretty strong." He climbs off as you enter the Mess hall. You get in line for the mystery meat 'chili' and head towards the D-tent table when you see Lump giving Caveman a hard time about his bread.

"Give me your bread." Lump says making a grab for it.

"No man, I'm hungry." He refuses, swatting his hand away. Lump raises his hand to hit Caveman as you grab his arm in midair.

"Problem Lump?"

"Not anymore, now that you're here." He says eyeing you seductively.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like in the shower?" you say disgusted.

"Wanna join me?" he pulling your waist closer to his. Your hand comes out of nowhere and slaps his face, leaving a red handprint.

"I'd rather clean the toilets with my tongue than shower with you… asshole." You curse as you take a seat besides X.

"You turning him down like that just makes him want you more." X states.

"He just won't take a hint!"

"You'd really rather clean the toilets with your tongue?" Squid asks.

"I done lost my appetite." Armpit says as he throws his spoon on the table.

"Yea thanks Squid." ZigZag says as everyone else stops eating. You decided since you're not gonna eat, you'll all just hang out in the Rec. room. You all walk out of the Mess hall and towards the Rec. room.

"So… you're really a gymnast?" Squid asks breaking the silence.

"You're a gymnast?" Caveman shouts.

"Well, come on! Show us your stuff!" Armpit says catching up to you.

"Yea… let's see what you got." X says coolly.

"Right this second?"

"Yea!" they shout.

"Alright stand back." You sigh. You get a running start as you do a round off, back-handspring with a full-twisting layout and knock someone to the ground. You turn around and see ZigZag knocked out on the ground.

"Ricky!" you scream kneeling beside him as the guys crowd around you.

"You can't go 5 minutes without hurting someone, can you chica?" Magnet laughs.

"Shut up and help me get him inside the tent." You yell as you lift him up by his shoulders. You and Magnet carry him inside the tent as you gently put him on his cot.

"Did the guys keep walking to the Rec. room?" you ask looking around to see no one else there.

"Yup. I'm gonna go too." He says getting up.

"You're not gonna help me take care of him?"

"You're the one who did this to him!"

"Fine… go." You turn your back to him and watch over ZigZag. You study his features as he begins to wake up. "Welcome back." You smile at him.

"That was some trick. You're gonna have to teach me how to do it sometime…" he says sitting up.

"How you feeling?" you ask looking deep into his eyes.

"Could be better…" he responds as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Thanks for the _wonderful_ prank you pulled at lunch. I don't think Mr. Sir will ever look at me again without turning beet red…" you chuckle as he smiles.

"Just getting my revenge for last night."

"About last night…" you begin.

"Yea…" He says uneasily.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Why did you give me head?" he argued.

"What you didn't like it? I was just having some fun… and don't change the subject!"

"If that's what _you_ call fun, feel free to do it anytime!"

"Answer my question Ricky." You say bluntly.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"So you stared at me?" you raised an eyebrow at him.

"I was thinking about some things-"

"What are 'some things'?" you interrupt.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asks going red.

"I wanna hear you say it… and watch you suffer." You smirk.

"Well, I- I…" he stutters.

"You what?"

"Nikki, I-"

"Glad to see you're awake Zig." Caveman interrupts as the guys pile into the room.

"I thought you guys were at the Rec. room?" you sigh angrily.

"Love you too, Nikki." X smiles.

"You guys wanna play a game?" Squid asks with a huge smirk spreading across his face.

"That's if Nikki's up for it." X intimidates.

"Let's do it then. Nothing scares me anymore." You all sit on your cots and turn to face each other, except Zero who chose to watch.

"We're playing truth or dare. Remember, you have to answer and do anything thrown at you." X clears up. "I'll go first. Nikki, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh… trying to be brave, are we? I dare you to…"

**XoXoXoXo**

**Ooh a cliffhanger. Ha ha ha… I'm so bad.**

**Now that I think of it…**

**This chapter was really short...**

**and itsucked!**

**Sorry to the Billies!**

**-poisonedspork**


	10. Truth Or Dare?

Chapter 9: Truth Or Dare?

"I dare you to flash everyone in the Rec. room." He smirks.

"That's all you got? No problem…" You say getting up. You all make your way to the rec. room, when you stop in the doorway. "Hey guys!" you shout gathering everyone's attention. They stop what they're doing and look up as you lift your bikini top. Like the domino effect, all their mouths rippled agape. You pulled your top back down and turned on your heel back to D-tent.

"I didn't think you'd do it!" Armpit exclaims.

"I'm one tough cookie…" you say sitting on your cot. "Alright, my turn. Squid, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Caveman a lap dance."

"Oh, HELL NO!" Caveman refused.

"You gotta do it, Squid. Those are the rules…" X pressed. Squid reluctantly stood up as you turned on your radio. You flipped through the stations when Nelly's 'Hot In Herr' **Xo spelling? oX** started playing.

"Look at our luck!" you smiled as Squid rolled his eyes. He started slowly swaying his hips to the beat in front of Caveman, who scrunched his face in disgust.

"Yea! Work it Squid!" you screamed. Squid grew more comfortable as he seductively slid his shirt over his head and swirled it around his head. He danced to the music as he shook his butt in front of Caveman's face.

"Alright… I've had enough. Make him stop!" Caveman screamed.

"But that wasn't even a lap dance!" you whine.

"It was enough for me…" Caveman shook the experience from his mind.

"Yea, I'm done…" Squid said lying on his cot.

"Man, you guys need some serious schooling on this kind of stuff. Remind me later to give you guys a lesson on lap dances and the female body."

"Can we skip ahead and have the lesson now?" Squid asked anxiously.

"Keep it in your pants Squid, and it's your turn."

"Hey X, truth or dare?" Squid asked.

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to… wear some of Nikki's sexy lingerie!" You laugh as you rummage around in your panty drawer.

"I found the perfect thing for you X…" you giggle as you hold up a lilac teddy with matching g-string.

"Where did you get that?" Magnet asked.

"I brought some with me. I figured, I'm going to an all-boys delinquent camp for 18 months, chances are, I'm gonna have some nights of heated bliss." You smile looking over at ZigZag.

"Just give it to me already so I can get it over with." You hand it to him as he snatches it away. "These panties are never gonna fit me, they're too small!" he argues as drops his clothes to the floor, standing there naked with the lingerie in his hands.

"Well, I'm not exactly huge. You're just gonna have to suck it in... " You say watching him squeezing into your lingerie. He sighs as he looks at himself in defeat. "Not bad X. Those panties make your ass look **amazing**…" you say trying to keep a straight face. You look at around at everyone's expression and you all start rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Shut up!" he yells angrily. "It's my turn again. Caveman, truth or dare?" he asks as the laughter dies down.

"Dare." He manages to say with a straight face.

"I dare you to dance around the camp…" He says with a devious smirk.

"That's all I-"

"…In your birthday suit." He finishes as all the color drains from Caveman's face.

**XoXoXoXo**

**I was going to write more,**

**But then I figured it'd be better, more intriguing, if you let your imagination take care of this one.**

**I might tell you what happened in a future flashback…**

**I don't know, I haven't decided.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I love feedback,**

**Even if it's negative.**

**(To a certain extent; as long as you're not overly brutal!)**

**Hope you guys are enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**-poisonedspork**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to give suggestions. **

**There always welcomed, and I'll most likely use them!**


	11. What's Family For?

Chapter 10: What's Family For?

**You're gonna learn why Nikki was sent to Camp Green Lake.**

**And a little about someone else…**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy!**

**XoXoXoXo**

All the excitement from earlier that night was having its toll on you, and listening to Armpit snoring was **not** helping. Deciding you're not going to win the battle to sleep, you irritably throw your blanket off you.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" asked a voice from the darkness. You instantly recognize the voice as Squids and answer.

"No… and I'm starving! I gotta stop letting Lump get to me…" you sigh, trying to comfort your growling stomach.

"Yea I'm pretty hungry too…" You hear him get up and start walking towards the tent opening as you follow behind him.

"So why are you awake?" you ask sitting next to him on the step.

"It's just one of those nights I guess…" You look closely at him, studying his features.

"Squid, what's going on?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine…"

"Come on, don't play dumb. You haven't hit on me once, obviously _something's_ wrong!" You joke, making him chuckle. "But seriously… what's wrong?"

"Today was my dad's birthday…" He states gloomily.

"Are you and your dad close?"

"I haven't seen my dad in a while. He left me and mom when I was 7."

"Did he ever say why he left?" You ask, curiosity getting the best of you.

"He couldn't deal with being tied down to a family. He got fed up and just left."

"What about your mom? Are you guys close?" He chuckled as you asked.

"My mom's closer to a bottle of whiskey than she is with me…"

"I'm sorry Squid." You say gently.

"So what's your story? Are you and your parents close?"

"My mom was my best friend. We did everything together."

"Do you still talk to her now?"

"No… that would be kinda hard."

"Why?"

"Well she's dead… she was murdered when I was 5."

"I'm so sorry Nikki… Did you ever find out who killed her?" He asked timidly.

"I know who killed her, I saw the whole thing. It was my father…"

"Did he go to jail?"

"Somehow the court found him not guilty. I testified against him… it was what I saw against his word. But he's all taken care of..."

"What do you mean he's 'taken care of'? What did he die or something?" He asked sarcastically. He stopped laughing once he saw the serious look on your face. There was an awkward pause as he tried to change the subject.

"So how'd you end up in this wonderland?" He asked sarcastically; trying to lighten the mood.

"My father."

"What did he have to do with it? I thought he was dead?"

"He is dead… I killed him." You answered as he stiffened next to you.

"But- you wouldn't hurt a fly… you're the most caring person I know." He asked confused.

"Do you know what it's like to grow up in fear? Of your own father? The man who's supposed to be your savior and protect you from harm. What it feels like to have your own father tell you he'll kill everyone you love just so you'll be all alone in the world. I have my brothers… they're all I got left. They protected me from everyone, especially my father, since mom died. He made our lives a living hell. So I did the only thing to keep us safe; I brought my mothers killer to justice. He'll never hurt anyone again… **ever**."

Squid just sat there, staring intently at you.

"I- yo- I don't even know what to say." He stuttered.

"I'm not a bad person Squid. If you really knew my father, you'd understand why I had to do it. I was protecting my family, like they protected me. I would never hurt someone, he was the only exception. But… it's all in the past; where it belongs. I've moved on…"

"And I thought I lived a terrible life… I don't- you are-" He sighed and throw his arms around you. You stood in shock as you patted his back unsurely. "What do you say we get some food?" He asked, pulling away from you.

"If you can call it that…"

"You're up for it?" He asked shocked.

"Let's do it."

You both quietly ran across the camp through the darkness towards the Mess hall; careful not to get caught. You find the door unlocked and quickly jump inside.

"You lead the way, I still don't know my way around this place too well."

"Alright stay low and follow me…"

You followed him to the back of the kitchen, towards a big refrigerator. You opened the heavy door, and saw food that made your mouth water.

"Why don't they feed us this?" you asked in outrage as you looked upon the most scrumptious cheesecake you've ever seen.

"I didn't know the cook was capable of such art!"

"You're telling me…" You look at each other mischievously and take a handful. You stuff your face when you think of the guys of D- tent. "Wait, Squid. We should bring some of this to the guys too. We can't be greedy and eat _all_ of it."

'Why not? The guys won't mind…"He protested.

"Squid…"

"Alright… jeez!" You grab the cake, turn around, and stop dead in your tracks.

"What?" He asked.

"Grab that carton of milk… we're gonna need it."

"Good thinking…" He agrees as he grabs it and closes the fridge.

You silently make your way back to the tent when you see Mr. Sir up ahead searching for people out of bed.

"Shit!" You whisper pushing Squid into a shower stall. "Stay down and don't talk!" You tell him as you pull your tank top off. Mr. Sir shines his flashlight on you as you stand there bare-chested.

"Miss Hart! Why is it that whenever we cross paths, you're topless?" he asks looking away.

"I just came for a little shower. Just wanted some privacy is all Mr. Sir…"

"Understood. But next time, please be a little more considerate. I do have to patrol at this hour…" He warned.

"Will do Mr. Sir…" You agreed. He began to continue on his patrol when you called after him. "Sorry about earlier!" He just shook his head and continued on his way.

Once he was out of sight, you put your shirt back on.

"You are **so** lucky you're a chick…"

"It has its moments…"

You both quickly make it back to your tent and gently set the food down on your cot. You hear Squid take a step back and when you look over at him, he's running at X.

"Squid!" He nearly toppled over trying to stop.

"What!"

"Let me wake the guys up, you cut the cake. And cut it equally!" You warn.

"Alright! She always ruins the fun…" He mumbled under his breath.

You crawl in beside Zero and gently rub his head.

"Zero…" He cuddles closer to you and muttered in his sleep. "Zero… wake up buddy."

"Hmm…" He lazily opens his eyes and looks at you.

"Sorry I woke you up, but me and Squid stole some cheesecake. You want some?"

"Yea…" He rubbed his eyes and sits up.

"Can you wake Caveman up for me? I'm gonna wake Ricky up.." you smirked as he nodded in agreement. You creep your way over to Ricky's cot and kneel down beside him. You inch your face closer to his when he grabs your face and collides his lips with yours. You squeak in shock, but kiss him back. You both pull away and you give him a quizzical look.

"I heard you come in…" Was all he said. Soon enough, everyone was awake and you were handing out cake.

"So how'd you guys get this?" Armpit asked stuffing his face.

"We couldn't sleep and our stomach's led us to the kitchen." Squid said through a mouth full. He swallowed and continued. "I wasn't even gonna give you guys any, but Nikki finally convinced me."

"Greedy bitch…" X scolds as he throws a pillow at him.

"Thanks Nikki." Caveman says.

"Yea thanks." They all add in.

"Anytime guys, what's family for?" You said nonchalantly as they all stared.

"What did you say?" X asked.

""What?" you asked, snapping back from spacing out.

"You just called us family…" Squid added.

"Yea… so?"

"Did you mean that?" Magnet asked.

"Of course… I mean sure, Squid you hit on me, X you're bossy, Armpit you **don't** shower, Caveman's a slow digger, Magnet's is hard to understand sometimes, Zero's quiet, and Ricky's… Ricky. But I consider you guys all family. Anyone messes with you, I got your back."

"Cheers…" Ricky said as he raised the milk carton.

"Cheers." Everyone agreed, until they realized they didn't have a drink.

"Pass the milk around Zig!" X yelled. He passed it to Magnet as he winked at you.

**XoXoXoXo**

**Aww…**

**What a heart-warming chapter!**

**I felt all warm just writing it…**

**Ha ha ha…**

**-poisonedspork**


	12. A Little Explaining To Do

**Well hello out there!**

**I'm soo sorry it's taken so long to post new stuff.**

**If you've read my profile, you'll know I've been one busy lady.**

**I'm slowly, but surely, trying to get back into this story.**

**I've had what you could call 'writers block' for some time now.**

**But I'm back!**

**Hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Again... my apologies.**

**On we go...**

Chapter Eleven: A Little Explaining To Do…

Nikki heard whispers around her as she slept, but brushed it off and kept sleeping.

"Do you think she's alright?" Zero whispered with a bit of panic in his voice.

"What happened to her last night?" Magnet asked aloud.

"I don't know… looks like she's lost a lot of blood." Caveman quietly answered.

"Who's lost a lot of blood?" You heard ZigZag's voice ask.

"Nikki. I went to wake her up this morning and found her bleeding… do you think she's gonna be okay?" Zero asked full of concern.

"Aw crap… Guys can you do me a favor and go outside. Everyone else's outside." Zig asked.

"Alright…" Caveman and Magnet agreed as Zero stood his ground.

"I don't wanna leave her… she could be hurt."

"She's gonna be okay Zero… trust me. I just think she needs a little alone time."

You heard the tent flaps shut and finally decide to wake up. You rubbed your eyes and found ZigZag looking down at you.

"Good morning Nikki."

"Morning Ricky… where is everybody?" You ask looking around as you stretch.

"I sent them away. I thought you could a little alone time…" He said looking a little uneasy.

"What do you mean? Why would I need al-" You stopped mid-sentence as you saw a puddle of blood on your blanket. "Aw crap…"

"That's why. I figured you didn't need all those eyes staring at you right now."

"This is so embarrassing…" You blush as you wrap the blanket and get up.

"Why are you embarrassed? It's a natural thing… all women go through it." He explained wrapping your towel around you. "Just go wash up and I'll handle the guys."

"Just tell them I'll explain later." You say, feeling the heat leaving your cheeks.

"Okay… I'll see you later Nikki." He said leaving the tent. You stood there stunned to the spot until you snapped out of it.

"Ricky?" You called after him, trying to catch up. He was waiting outside the tent as you ran up and kissed him. "I just wanted to say thanks. For everything this morning…"

"Anytime Nikki…" He smiled.

"I'm gonna go get ready…"

"Okay. See you out there…" With that, he walked away. You quickly gathered your blanket, a bag full some necessities to get you through the day, and were off to the Warden's cabin. You speed you way over there and cautiously knocked on her door. She opened the door and looked surprised to see you.

"Nikki, what are you doing here? Especially at this time in the morning?" She asked.

"I know we're supposed to shower in those showers, but this would kinda be embarrassing…"

"Why don't you come in…" She said luring you into the cabin. "Now… what's going on?" She asked curiously.

"I woke up this morning and found a little… surprise." Hinting towards your little situation.

"Oh… oh!" She said, catching your drift. "Oh I bet that was uncomfortable… getting your period in a tent full of guys."

"Bet your ass it was…" You sighed as she laughed.

"Well, you're welcomed to shower here when you have your period. I don't want the guys thinking I'm giving you special treatment, but us girls gotta stick together. It's just the two of us thrown in with a handful of guys… enough to fucking drive us **insane**!" She vented irritably as you laughed. "But yea… make yourself at home. I'll leave you to your shower… the bathroom's down the hall on your right."

"Thanks." You entered the bathroom and discovered she wasn't the witch everyone said she was, but a woman; your everyday, average woman. You looked around and saw make-up, hair-care products and a whole bunch of other female necessities lined the counter. You ran the shower, and once it was warm enough, jumped right in. You showered quickly and dried yourself off. You stepped out of the shower and dug out some black bikini panties and matching bra with a white wife beater and navy blue shorts. _'Ugh… I feel so bloated. I probably look like a cow…'_ You pulled your orange suit over it, gathered your stuff, and left to find the Warden. You entered the kitchen, only to find a small note lying near a blueberry muffin and a glass of orange juice.

"_Nikki, _

_Hope you enjoyed your shower. Please feel free to come visit me anytime; I could use your company. If you ever have any problems, don't hesitate to talk to me. Enjoy the muffin and OJ!"_

After reading the note, you started eating your muffin. By the time you got halfway through eating it, you thought of Ricky and saved the rest. You downed the orange juice and began to walk down the hallway, stopping when you noticed a washing machine. You quickly threw in your blanket, along with your soiled clothes from yesterday, and ran back to your tent to put away your stuff. You exit the tent and walk over to the library, only to find the guys waiting there for you.

"Hey guys…"

"So what happened this morning?" X asked.

"Yea are you okay?" Squid piped up.

"Alright fellas- and Nikki- let's get going!" Mr. Sir yelled.

"I'll explain later during lunch." You answered. Everyone began walking away as Zero stepped forward with your shovel. "Thanks…"

"Are you okay??" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine Zero."

"What happened this morning? I woke up and found you bleeding… are you hurt?"

"No. No need to be scared… every woman goes through it." You answer and notice a confused look on his face. _'Oh boy'_ "Let me explain… when girls go through puberty, we menstruate; which is just some big, fancy word for getting her period. What that means is our bodies are getting rid of an unfertilized egg; hence all the blood. With me so far?" By the look on his face, you could see he wasn't. "Okay, let me break it down. Women produce eggs, and men produce sperm. When a man and a woman have sex, the sperm sometimes fertilizes the egg, and creates a baby. If the woman's egg doesn't get fertilized, her body releases it, and she gets her period."

"Oh okay… I got it now." He says as he mentally goes over it again in his head.

"That was very well explained…" A voice said from behind you. You turn and discover its Lump.

"Christ… It is way too early for this." You mumble.

"Say you let me go fertilize that egg of yours?"

"First of all, that's disgusting! And second, can't you take a hint?! Can't you see I don't want you?? Just leave me the fuck alone!"

"Aw come on." He said getting closer to you. "It'll be fun…" he whispered. Not being able to take it anymore, you turned around and kicked him in the balls. He fell to his knees and you punched him repeatedly in the face. You continued to beat the crap out of him as Squid and ZigZag pulled you off him.

"Let me go!" you yelled.

"Calm down Nikki…" Squid said soothingly.

"No! I'm sick of this horny bastard constantly hitting on me… just give me 5 more minutes with him!" you struggled against them as they held on tighter as X and Armpit stepped forward.

"You can't keep fighting me… you'll give in eventually." Lump smirked.

"Just two more punches to slap the smirk off that motherfu-"

"Just calm down, before Mr. Sir comes over here…" X cut you off as you continued to struggle.

"Yea, take it easy man…" Armpit added.

"I'd watch your back Nikki. I always get what I want. No matter what that means…" He spat.

"I'll be there waiting you piece of shit …" you said venomously.

**XoXoXoXo**

**Well... I hope that was to your liking.**

**I'll try to update a little sooner next time!**

**-poisonedspork**


	13. Living On The Wild Side

**Okay folks...**

**I'm really trying to work past this writers block I seem to be stuck in.**

**Hope you enjoy this much needed chapter!**

**XoXoXoXo**

Chapter Twelve: Living On The Wild Side

Squid and ZigZag finally let go as X got closer to you.

"Nikki, you can't keep doing that to him. You don't know him like the rest of us do… he could hurt you."

"I can take care of myself X… I'm not gonna let him scare me." You spit furiously.

"Don't be so stupid! You're letting your pride take control of you… Lump will get what he wants from you." X yelled.

"Violently if he has to…" Caveman added.

"He's a vengeful man Nikki." Armpit warned.

"I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but I'll be fine." You soften up.

"We just don't want anything to happen to our sister…" Magnet stepped forward.

"Yea…" Zero agreed.

"Alright… I'll try not to beat the crap out of him anymore." You sighed.

"That's all we ask." X says. With that, everyone got to their digging site and started their hole. That little stunt fired you up, so you threw your orange suit off and started digging. ZigZag chose a spot next to you and talked.

"You sure are a feisty one…" He smiled.

"I just hate guys like that. They remind me of my father…" You state, throwing dirt angrily over your shoulder.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side…"

"Trust me when I say it's not a place you wanna be…" You sigh and try to calm down. "So… how is it you're so calm about this whole period issue?"

"I lived with my mom and two sisters… it was what I dealt with everyday. I'm used to it _all_… tampons, pads, PMS, midol… you name it!"

"Man… I'm glad I was the only girl. I don't think I could've dealt with all the drama…" You both laugh.

"Tell me about it…"

"Hey Ricky?"

"Yea?" He looks up at you.

"Thanks… for everything this morning. You really saved me…"

"It's no problem Nikki." You smile at each other and hear Mr. Sir coming in the distance. You all climb out of your holes **Xo X-Ray and Squid helping you out of yours of course** **oX** and line up for lunch.

"God I'm so hungry I could eat a cow…" You say to Zero while rubbing the hunger from your stomach.

"Yea… but that cheesecake really hit the spot last night."

"Ohdefinitely..." Before you knew it, you were up to grab some food off the truck. "Hey Mr. Sir!"

"Good grief…" He sighs, mumbling under his breath.

"How you doin' today buddy?" You smile as the guys gather round.

"I _was_ doing great…"

"Hey I'm really sorry about all those mishaps we've had."

"I learned to just block it out and move on… apology accepted Miss Hart. Now go eat and get back to work."

"Wait a sec, hold on… Were you just… _civil_ to me?" He thought hard for a minute before speaking.

"Well… I guess I was now, wasn't I?" He said as if he were surprised by his own actions.

"Well that's' great!! It means you're improving… I knew you couldn't be _that_ cold all the time. I'm proud of you Sir…" You say playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Yea…" Squid steps forward. "I'm proud of you too Sir!" He raises his arm to nudge Sir too when he speaks.

"You nudge me and you won't get any shower tokens for a week. Now get back to work!" He threatened.

"Jeez… I was just trying to… reach out." Squid sighs dejectedly.

"Well reach somewhere else!" Sir shouted as you all walked back to your holes to eat.

"We'll work on it Sir…" You whisper as he nods. You walk back to your hole and sit on the edge to finish eating your food. You took a sip of your water, when a lizard slithered next to you. "How cute!" you exclaimed as you held your hands out to it. It fearlessly crawled into your hands as you brought it up to your eyes.

"Nikki, what are you holding?" Caveman asked looking up at you.

"A lizard." You say as you wiggle your tongue at it.

"A _yellow_-spotted lizard??" Armpit asked with a scared expression.

"Yup…" you say calmly as you notice all the yellow spots on its back.

"NO!" they all scream jumping out of their holes.

"Nikki put it down!" X yells as the guys crowd around you.

"Guys calm down… he's harmless." You say coolly, softly stroking its head.

"That thing can kill you!" Magnet warns, his Spanish accent clearly sticking out.

"Guess I'm living on the wild side… you guys wanna touch it?" They all jump back except Zero. He slowly approaches and gently pets its head. "See Zero, it's not so bad right?" He nods in agreement. "Now how is it that my little brother is a bigger man than all of you girls put together?" You question with a smirk.

"We should get back to work…" Caveman suggests, backing away from the lizard. Everyone quickly returns to their holes as you gently putting it down.

"Bye buddy… Alright Zero let's allow our sisters to get back to work before they die of fright." You joke, dusting off as you all continue digging.

Digging today slowly dragged on. By the time your cramps allowed you to finish, Caveman was done.

"Whoa… did I just finish before you?" He asked.

"Don't get used to it… if I didn't have the world's worst cramps right now, I would've dusted you hours ago."

"Are you alright?"

"I'll survive…" You return your shovel and suffer back to the tent. You collapse onto your cot and curl into the fetal position. You close your eyes, trying to will the pain away when you felt someone sit next to you.

"You alright Nikki?" You couldn't move but you recognized the voice as X's.

"No…"

"Bad cramps?"

"I think 'bad' is an understatement…" You growl as the pain intensifies. Trying to think of anything but the pain, you suddenly feel his hands gently rub your back. Generally, any touch would drive you nuts, but his ministrations were helping. Soon enough you began to unclench and melted into his touch. The pain subsided as you sat up. "Wow… you have magical hands X…"

"That's what she said…" He smirked. You smile as the dinner bell sounded. You both exited the tent when you noticed Lump ahead of you.

"Ugh… I don't wanna deal with that asshole today. **Not** today…" You sighed.

"Just try to ignore him… don't let him get to you." He advised.

"Easy for you to say… you're not the one suffering from PMS at the moment. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from me this week."

**XoXoXoXo**

**I don't think the ending tied in with the rest of the chapter…**

**In fact,**

**I think that was probably the worst chapter of this story, but…**

**Oh well!**

**Hope you likes.**

**-poisonedspork**


	14. Why I Care

Chapter Thirteen: Why I Care...

Trudging alongside X, the "lunch ladies" slosh food onto your tray. Cramps began pulsating with each step, as you sit beside Zero and begin to eat.

"Are you okay?" He asks in disbelief.

"What?"

"You're eating dinner without a single complaint… are you sick?" Caveman answers, reaching over the table to feel your temperature.

"I'm okay… just don't have the energy to fight back." You shovel a spoonful of God only knows what into your mouth. You continue to eat in silence, completely unaware of the pair of eyes watching you from across the room. Being the first to finish, you got up to return your food tray. "I'll meet you all back at the tent…" You leave the tray in the 'dirty' pile as another cramp waved over you. Bracing yourself, you place your hands on the table in front of you.

"Not feeling well?" You let out an irritated sigh, only _one _person could seriously piss you off. "I can help you feel better…" You turn towards Lump to see him casually leaning against the table beside you. You give him a sexy smirk and run a finger along his thigh.

"I was hoping you'd say that…" Standing between his legs, you brush your chest against his. "Meet me at the holes tomorrow night." You whisper in his ear.

Swaying your hips, you walk back to the tent; the whole room in complete shock at what just happened. Collapsing face first into your pillow, you let out a growl. Not two seconds later, your tent mates came barging in after you.

"Okay… now I _know_ your sick." Caveman spoke sitting next to you.

"What the hell was that?" Magnet demanded.

"What?" You say into your pillow.

"What was with you and Lump back there?" Ricky spoke.

"Since when did you show _him_ mercy??" Armpit spoke in astonishment. You slowly sit up and let out an evil chuckle.

"Oh, I'm not showing him mercy…"

"Please tell me your not planning something against him." X questioned.

"You know I am."

"Nikki, no. You don't know what he's capable of. He's dangerous…" X warned.

"I can handle it X…"

"You're not listening to me!!" He screamed. "He's gonna get what he wants from you… Stop being so reckless. It's not funny anymore. Daddy's not here to save you…" He spat. He barely had time to blink, as you leaped off the cot and stood before him.

"_You_ listen to me…" You prodded his chest hard with your finger and spoke in a menacing low voice. "He is **not** going to continue bullying _anyone_ in this camp. I am not gonna let another man think he take something from me." Hot tears burned your eyes, threatening to fall. "I am **not** gonna let them win…" You stormed through the tent flaps and headed towards your hole.

"You shouldn't have said that…" ZigZag spoke softly.

"I'm only trying to help her! She needs to step off her fucking pedestal. I don't even know why I care…" He was taken aback by Squid's fist colliding with his face.

"You fuck!" X sat stunned on the floor. "Her father murdered her mother right in front of her eyes. He threatened to kill everyone she loved because that's the kind of creep he is. You're an asshole…" With that said he sped out the tent.

"How was I supposed I know? She never said anything…" The guilt he felt dripped from his words.

"Would you?" The words Zero spoke were a kick in the teeth… nothing less. He finally rose from the floor and sat on his cot. He stared blankly into space as the rest of the tent went to bed.

* * *

"Nikki?" Squid whispered. "Nikki?" He ventured over to the holes, continuing his search. "Nikki?" He saw the shine of Mr. Sir's flashlight up ahead as he was pulled into a hole. He landed with a thud as a pair of hands dragged him to a wall. He was about to protest when a soft hand covered his mouth. The light above passed on, but the hand never left his mouth. He did the only thing he could think of.

"Ugh!" She yanked her hand away and wiped vigorously on her orange suit. "Did you have to lick me??"

"Did you have to pull me into a 5 foot hole??" Rubbing the back of his head angrily, she shrugged.

"Touche…" Her face fell as he spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked, completely forgetting his pain.

"Yea..." the moonlight above illuminated her glossy eyes, the tear streaks clearly visible along her face. Wiping her tears away with his thumbs, he pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry X is such a dick. He shouldn't have said that..."

"He doesn't know..."

"You don't have to worry about him though... One good jab to the face fixed him right up." He felt her chuckle against his chest as he continued. "I never told you why they sent me here, did I?" She slowly snaked her arms around his torso, falling against him completely. "I left my mother's torture chamber of a house and went out into the world. As fate would have it, I found my father. I was filling my car up at a gas station when he came out of the store. He looked exactly how I remembered... He went towards his car, I walked up behind him to re-introduce myself and demand why he left our family when suddenly, I had my answer. There, directly in front of me, stood my father... with his new family. I just lost it... I went into this rage. So, I followed them home and waited. Just waited... waited for the

opportune moment to justify all the wrong he put me through. I sat parked outside their home with my 12 pack of beer, getting angrier by the second. When they all fell asleep, I throw a bottle of beer through their window and lit a match. They barely made it out with the hair on their heads as it burned to the ground. Let alone making it out alive."

"I'm sorry Alan..."

"Alan?" he chuckled.

"Yea... that sounded gross. I was trying to keep the mood serious..."

"Well... thanks. It means the world to know you care so much _Nicole_." He pretended to get choked up, all the while struggling to keep a straight face.

"Shut up!" She smiled, playfully swatting his arm. "No, but seriously... thanks Squid. I really appreciate it."

"It's like you said, 'what else is family for?'" Giving her one last reassuring squeeze, he spoke in a huff. "Now what do you say we climb up out of this hole?"

"Please..." Rising to their feet, she placed a foot in his hands. Finding her footing on the ground above, Squid was just making it up when she noticed the gleam of Mr. Sir's flashlight. "Shit!" She mumbled under her breath. Turning sharply, she tackled him back into the hole. Smashing to the ground in a tangled mess, they laid perfectly still until Mr. Sir passed yet again. "I think he's gone for the night." She chuckled lightly. "Sorry about landing on you..." She went to push off of his chest as his hand held her in place. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her soundly on the lips. Shocked, she stared at his face. She stood there for what felt like hours, just letting him kiss her. Getting over her shock, her lips nipped tenderly at his. This seemed to snap Squid out of his lust-induced trance. He pulled back suddenly, pushing her off him. He looked at her guilty features as she hung her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You're like my sister, for Christ's sake!" Pausing, he took a deep breath. "That wasn't fair to you... or Zig-Zag." You quickly snap your head up to see him smiling at you. "He's a little crazy...but, he's lucky to have you, Sis." She found herself smiling widely at his approval and launched yourself into his arms.

"Thanks Squid..." They sat, wrapped in each other's embrace, just enjoying one another's company.

"Well, as much as I like being physically abused by you, we really need to get out of this damn hole." She chuckled at his words, both rising, once again, to their feet.

Assuming the position to hoist her out, he spoke, "After you..."

**XoXoXoXo**

**Ah, my loyal readers...**

**I'm baaaaaack!**

**Sorry for the _longest _delay.**

**I've just been extremely busy.**

**Updating should go more smoothly...**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-poisonedspork**


End file.
